Kiss Me
by Ayahina
Summary: Meski sudah berbulan-bulan berpacaran, Guan Yinping belum pernah mendapat ciuman manis dari pacarnya. Ia bertanya-tanya: apa Zhu Ran sudah tidak menyukainya lagi hanya karena tidak pernah menciumnya? Zhu Ran x Guan Yinping.


Sesuai prediksiku taman lambat laun menjadi sepi, menyisakan kami berdua. Ah, detak jantungku mulai tak normal terlebih sempat disuguhi senyum bak arak. Ia menatap lurus dengan es krim di tangan. Aku berharap ada coretan cokelat di pipi sehingga bisa kubersihkan dengan tisu. Tapi tidak, lesung pipit itu masih bersih. Aku mulai memakan bagianku.

Hei ... ada satu di bibirnya. Kuberitahu atau kubersihkan? Kubersihkan dengan tisu atau dengan lidahku? Modus agar aku bisa menciumnya, begitu?

Aku menyikutnya pelan. "Ada cokelat di bibirmu."

Saat ia menoleh, kusentuh wajahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buku bodoh! Musnah sana!"

"Yinping, itu novel terbaruku! Jangan dilempar!"

"Terkutuk kau tujuh keturunan!"

"Jangan! Itu novel mahal sampai butuh dua bulan menabung!"

Matahari belum sepenuhnya menarik diri dari horizon, tapi kediaman keluarga Guan sudah layaknya pasar. Belasan teriakan marah disusul sahutan panik. Guan Yinping mendadak mengamuk dan ketiga kakaknya mati-matian menahan kekuatan supernya. 'Kan, mana lucu menbeli perabotan baru hanya karena ulah si bungsu.

Beruntung, ketenangan berangsur menaungi Guan Yinping sehingga para kakak bisa menarik napas lega. Meski terheran-heran, mereka enggan bertanya. Takut malah memicu ulang dan meredakan amarah Guan Yinping tidak kalah melelahkan dengan menjinakkan banteng liar.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Guan Yinping setelah memakai sepatu.

"Tunggu, sarapan belum siap!" balas Guan Ping dari dalam rumah. Tak lama ia muncul dengan roti dan mentega di tangan. "Atau mau sarapan roti isi?" tawarnya. Ia benci kalau ada satu orang melepas kaki dari rumah tanpa makan.

Jari lentik si bungsu berayun kanan-kiri. "Aku bisa makan di sekolah. Lagipula, aku piket hari ini jadi harus berangkat pagi." Dan sebelum si sulung punya kesempatan mengejar, Guan Yinping sudah mengerahkan kaki secepat mungkin.

Sekembalinya Guan Ping, Guan Suo tertawa saja melihat wajah mengkalnya.

Di sisi lain, Guan Yinping yang melangkah menuju sekolah bertemu Zhu Ran menaiki sepeda. Lelaki energik itu melempar senyum dari jauh. Setelah mengayuh sejenak dan berbalas salam, Zhu Ran berbaik hati membiarkan Guan Yinping duduk di belakangnya. Anggukan tanda terima kasih, Guan Yinping menerimanya. Saat angin pagi menerpa, ia merasa seperti memasuki salah satu adegan di _manga_ kakak keduanya.

"Pegangan, ya!"

Gadis itu hanya manggut-manggut.

Seharusnya wajah Guan Yinping berubah menjadi ceri, tapi ada yang mengetuk pintu otaknya. Entah bagaimana harus diproses, tapi ia merasa malu memikirkannya. Semakin dipikirkan, rasanya ada yang menumpuk di punggung. Berat seperti bisa membuatnya melemah kemudian jatuh. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran itu, ia menilik Zhu Ran. Alangkah ingin berondok di dalam gundukan tanah tatkala kepalanya terbentur dengan punggung si sopir akibat pengereman mendadak.

"Sakit?" kepala itu menoleh, peduli.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Guan Yinping. Pasangan bola hitam itu membuatnya kikuk.

Burung perkutut tengah bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon flamboyan atau dengan nama ilmiah disebut _Delonix_ _regia_. Guan Yinping bisa melihat sekolahnya. Bersyukur karena sedari tadi perutnya terasa mual, entah karena apa.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan, ia tidak bisa bersuara seolah-olah mulutnya mendapat kutukan. Setelah punggung Zhu Ran raib dimakan tikungan, Guan Yinping terseok-seok menuju kelas. Ia seperti kendaraan butut yang terantuk-antuk ditelan usia. Nyaris lima menit dan disambut dengan obrolan laknat.

"Setelah kencan, dia mengantarku pulang. Dan asal kalian tahu, sebelum aku masuk rumah dia mencium pipiku! Bukankah itu romantis?!" dari rautnya, Zhen Ji terlihat ingin berkoar-koar di depan kelas. Memamerkan betapa mesra sang pacar, sepertinya lupa diri ada yang masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang jomblo.

"Kau beruntung punya pacar seperti Cao Pi," puji Cai Wenji, diikuti keluhan iri para cewek labil.

Guan Yinping membeku di ambang pintu, merasa butuh meja untuk dibanting.

"Itu tidak seberapa, Zhen Ji." Lianshi bergabung. Ucapannya menggambarkan bahwa ia punya hal lebih spektakuler daripada pemain seruling yang piawai itu. Beberapa cewek lain yang awalnya mengobrol di meja lain mulai ikut nimbrung. Melihat tambahan pendengar membuat Lianshi bergairah.

"Coba ceritakan," pinta Cai Wenji ingin tahu.

"Pas hari Valentine, Sun Quan membelikanku sebuah cokelat. Tidak mahal memang, tapi tentu aku sangat senang. Saat itu juga kumakan dan karena gampang lumer, mulutku kena cokelat. Yah, kalian mungkin mengira Sun Quan membersihkan dengan tisu." Lianshi berhenti sejurus demi melihat pupil membesar setiap anak kemudian melanjutkan, "Bukan itu, melainkan menciumku!"

Sekarang seluruh pasang mata menaruh atensi kepada Lianshi, termasuk para cowok yang diam-diam menguping.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menciumku'?" tanya Sun Shangxiang berdiri dari tempat.

Lianshi tertawa kecil. "Tepatnya, dia membersihkan noda tadi dengan ciuman."

"Eeh?! Serius?!"

"Aahh, romantis banget!"

"Aku juga mau!"

Tentu saja barusan adalah jeritan sirik cewek-cewek yang tidak kesampaian cintanya, atau malah si pacar yang kurang peka?

"Hm, modus yang hebat."

"Boleh dicoba, tuh."

"Akan kupakai pas makan siang!"

Tidak usah heran kalau para cowok bakal meniru dengan harapan mendapat predikat romantis.

Lianshi tersenyum bangga. "Sebenarnya dia sudah melakukannya lebih dari tiga kali. Itu berarti dia sangat menyayangiku~"

Kotak bekal kucing Bao Sanniang nyaris dilempar dari lantai tiga jikalau Guan Xing yang tidak sengaja lewat menghentikan kegusaran Guan Yinping.

Guan Yinping sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman dengan Zhu Ran semenjak bulan kelima di kelas sepuluh. Secara bersahabat Zhu Ran menggusah orang ketiga merangsek ke hatinya. Setiap perkara bisa diselesaikan, tapi yang satu ini ia sangat terganggu. Ia tidak berani bercerita, bisa jadi ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

Si bungsu dari empat bersaudara, Guan Yinping, punya pertanyaan penting dalam benak: apa hanya karena tidak pernah menciumnya, Zhu Ran sudah tidak punya rasa lagi? Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ngapain mejaku diangkat?! Turunkan!"

"Jangan dibanting, Yinping!"

"Whoa, anggota sumo mengamuk!"

Temat sekelas bodoh, satu-satunya anak perempuan dari Guan Yu itu semakin meledak-ledak. Mencak-mencak selagi membawa meja di atas kepala, membuat takut isi kelas. Pagi itu, seluruh awak kelas terbirit-birit menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Guan Yinping. Pagi itu, Zhu Ran merasa mendengar teriakan familiar di lantai bawah.

* * *

Melihat Bao Sanniang yang lahap makan seharusnya juga memengaruhi Guan Yinping yang malas menyendok bekalnya. Kalau dalam _game_ seperti tipe elektrik melawan tipe tanah, tidak memberi efek apapun. Badai lapar tiba-tiba lenyap diganti suatu perasaan yang bergelora. Sendokan ketiga ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas bersama Zhu Ran. Sendokan keenam pikiran Sun Shangxiang menggoda pacarnya masuk bebas, bisa fatal jika tidak diolah dengan baik. Guan Yinping sudah tidak berniat menghabiskan _sandwich_ tuna dari kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Sudah kenyang?" tanya Bao Sanniang sebelum meneguk air.

Guan Yinping menjulurkan _sandwich_ itu. "Makan saja, ini buatan Suo."

Andai kata ini _anime_ , pasti ada _wallpaper_ penuh bunga mekar plus bintang berdelap-delap yang menyilaukan. Bao Sanniang segera menyambarnya, mirip kucing menemukan ikan segar di piring. _Sandwich_ itu mendapat giliran terakhir, dimakan dengan teramat pelan sampai satu gigitan butuh waktu tiga detik. Guan Yinping memandang pohon flamboyan di bawah sana.

"Hei, Yinping," panggil Bao Sanniang seusai makan.

"Apa?" balas Guan Yinping masih memperhatikan pohon flamboyan.

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Maksudku, isi kelas hampir berantakan dan tentu ada yang salah dengamu. Terpampang jelas di jidatmu kalau kau sedang mempertanyakan sesuatu." Entah kenapa jidat selalu mengingatkan Guan Yinping akan Zhu Ran. "Tanyakan saja, akan kujawab."

"Apa kau punya pengalaman seperti Zhen Ji dan Lianshi?"

"… maksudmu?"

Bola polos itu memancarkan tanda tanya. "Apa kau pernah dicium Suo?"

Maniak kucing itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Guan Yinping kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Dia pernah mencium punggung tanganku layaknya para putri dalam dongeng. Itu manis, 'kan?" sebelum dijawab, Bao Sanniang sudah terbuai sendiri, mulai berangan-angan hal lain. Menyisakan Guan Yinping yang mulai berpikir seraya memandang pohon itu lagi. Daun-daun yang rontok tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

 _"_ _Dasar bodoh! Sudah naik pohon, di dahan yang lemah pula. Terlebih kau cewek. Maumu apa, hah?!" sentakan itu mengagetkan Guan Yinping. Lelaki itu mengambil napas panjang lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, bisa berdiri?" tangan itu malu-malu diterima. Saat ia ingin lari menuju kelas Guan Xing, sebuah jari mengelus pipinya._

 _"_ _H-Hei!" Guan Yinping menolak sentuhan itu, mundur selangkah._

 _Lelaki itu mendekat tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ia punya otot yang transparan. "Pipimu berdarah, pasti tergores ranting pohon. Sakit?"_

 _Guan Yinping diam, membiarkan aliran darah dihentikan resapan tisu._

 _"_ _Seharusnya luka kecil ini tidak mencemaskan ketiga kakakmu, Trio Penjaga Guan Yinping. Mereka memang protektif, ya?"_

 _"…_ _kau tahu namaku?"_

 _Senyum kecil terulas. "Namaku Zhu Ran. Mustahil aku tidak tahu namamu."_

 _"_ _Tapi, aku bukan murid terkenal."_

 _Zhu Ran tiba-tiba memukul pelan lengannya. "Haha, kau memang tidak terkenal." Guan Yinping ragu membalas, Zhu Ran tersenyum menerimanya. "Kau cewek polos. Itu bagus, tetaplah seperti itu."_

Guan Yinping bertanya-tanya, apakah ciuman itu memang vital dalam suatu hubungan? Apakah ciuman itu bisa membuat langgeng suatu hubungan?

 _"_ _Maaf, sudah lama menunggu, ya?" Guan Yinping berhenti di balik punggung Zhu Ran, mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal._

 _Zhu Ran menoleh, tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tidak juga. Aku masih ingat betapa payah dirimu dalam memanjat pohon." Zhu Ran tertawa ringan melihat wajah kesal gadis itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihat dahan itu?"_

 _"_ _Jadi, ada apa?"tanya Guan Yinping, tidak ingin kejadian memalukan itu dikupas kembali._

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu?"_

 _Guan Yinping merasa itu pertanyaan yang aneh. "Diberitahu seseorang?"_

 _Zhu Ran menggeleng tegas. "Aku mati-matian mencari tahu."_

 _"…_ _kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"_

 _Tahu-tahu Zhu Ran sudah berada di depannya, berjarak satu langkah. Wajah yang sangat dekat itu mengejutkan Guan Yinping. "Karena aku suka kamu. Kau tentu tahu apa maksudnya, 'kan? Kecuali kepolosan sudah membutakanmu."_

 _Anak keempat Guan Yu itu patah-patah menggeleng. "Aku sangat tahu …."_

 _Di hari yang sama pula, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di bawah guyuran daun pohon flamboyan. Zhu Ran dan Guan Yinping mengobrol bebas sampai bibir mereka sendiri kelelahan._

Guan Yinping mulai berpikir Zhu Ran sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Berpikir Zhu Ran lebih cocok dengan Sun Shangxiang.

Pikiran itu menguat setelah melihat Zhu Ran tengah mengobrol berdua dengan gadis berambut _bob_ cokelat itu di ruang memanah. Meremas ujung seragam kemudian kabur sebelum penglihatannya tertusuk. Sun Shangxiang menaruh lengannya di bahu Zhu Ran dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di samping telinga, mana kuat ia menonton.

"Hei, Yinping." Bao Sanniang memanggil setelah sampai di kelas.

Guan Yinping menengok ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Kau berpasangan dengan Zhu Ran nanti malam?"

"Ah, tentu saja." Guan Yinping teringat kemarin Zhu Ran mengajaknya. Ia sangsi Zhu Ran bersungguh-sungguh, siapa tahu ia malah menemukan pacarnya itu bergandeng tangan dengan Sun Shangxiang.

"Aku yakin Zhu Ran menolak mentah-mentah ajakan cewek pemanah itu." Bao Sanniang melirik kursi Sun Shangxiang yang kosong. "Tapi, jarang-jarang ulang tahun sekolah dirayakan malam hari, ditutup dengan jelajah malam dan itu cewek-cowok! Untuk pertama kalinya aku mencintai Anda, wahai kepala sekolah!"

Guan Yinping yakin kata-kata itu akan ditarik suatu waktu.

* * *

Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Guan Yinping tidak mengindahkan pelangi terbalik dari Zhu Ran. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya pula ia membuang muka tatkala Zhu Ran menjabarkan kegiatan kelas memanah, bisa dibaca tidak ada sepeser interes dari air mukanya. Fokusnya jatuh pada gerbang sekolah, tidak acuh pada Zhu Ran seolah kakak kelas itu hanyalah debu yang akan lenyap dibawa angin. Zhu Ran mencoba menerobos dinding itu, ingin Guan Yinping hanya melihatnya saja.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

Wajah datar gadis itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Lapar, ya?"

Balasan yang sama membuat Zhu Ran jeri sendiri.

Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Guan Yinping berharap Sun Shangxiang menaruh hati pada lelaki lain. Sudah lelah mendengar suara jahanam itu menyerukan nama pacarnya, caranya menatap Zhu Ran seolah sudah intim, dan puluhan sikap tercela di matanya. Situasi seperti sedang ingin menginjaknya sampai menjadi partikel. Guan Yinping menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan pelajaran bela diri saat Sun Shangxiang menjadi nyamuk di antara mereka.

"Hai, Yinping!" yang disapa membalas seadanya, heran bagaimana bisa sapaan dan roman itu terlihat tulus dari hati.

"Ada apa?"

Sun Shangxiang langsung menengok pada Zhu Ran. "Aku ingin konsultasi. Ayo!" Guan Yinping mati-matian mempertahankan wajah ramah tatkala pergelangan tangan Zhu Ran dilingkari jemari anak dari Sun Jian itu. Pahit seperti menelan obat pil.

"Yinping, apa kau ada acara? Kita bisa pergi setelah ini."

"... aku akan pergi sendiri."

Kepergian Guan Yinping disertai genggaman tangan gadis asing membuat Zhu Ran dicurigai telah selingkuh oleh sekitar.

* * *

Sebuah kios menghentikan ayunan kaki Guan Yinping seolah punya magnet super sehingga gadis berambut hitam itu menghampiri. Hanya kios majalah, tapi ada satu yang mengusik hati, mangkus sekali menyedot perhatian. Cukup sekilas dibaca, tangan Guan Yinping berhasil dipersuasi mengambil sebuah kertas, dan seketika butuh kardus begitu selesai membaca. Buah ceri tengah bergeming di depan kios.

Setiap kalimat pada kertas itu punya maksud terselubung agar pembaca meraih benda di sampingnya: _lipgloss_. Guan Yinping menimbang, tidak ada salahnya mengurangi tabungan minggu ini. Benda _pink_ mungil itu tidak lebih dari jari telunjuknya, dibalut kemasan menarik. Ia penasaran apakah _lipgloss_ itu bakal mendukung penampilannya atau malah memicu berahi lawan jenis. Ia penasaran apakah _lipgloss_ itu bakal mengirimkan sinyal kuat pada Zhu Ran.

"Memangnya dia ..."

Seharusnya Guan Yinping mengetes pacarnya itu peka tidak.

Setelah memastikan sekeliling sepi, diambilnya _handphone_ dari saku dan menyentuh ikon _browser_. Mendekatkan layar agar hanya dapat dibaca sendiri seolah ia sedang mencari informasi rahasia.

"'Fakta Berciuman'? Buat apa?" sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh bahunya dan suara familiar itu seperti listrik yang melebarkan matanya. Guan Yinping berbalik dan melihat Zhu Ran berdiri dengan peluh menganak sungai, bisa ditebak ia berlari sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" Guan Yinping segera memasukkan _handphone_ -nya. Napasnya menderu dan tubuhnya kaku. Alih-alih membalas bola hitam itu atau bersuara sepatah kata saja, berujung ia membawa diri secepat mungkin dari pemanah muda tersohor itu. Kabur, Zhu Ran berbalik pulang menanggapinya.

Bersua dengan Lianshi dan Sun Quan, Guan Yinping punya pertanyaan baru: apakah ada benda bagus untuk dibanting di rumah nanti?

Dan yang benar saja, meja makan bakal menjadi korban amarah Guan Yinping andai si sulung tidak mengguyurkan air dingin. Berasa menjadi matador, menetralkan si bontot semakin membuat kusut pikiran. Bertanya-tanya motivasi apa yang mendidihkan anak satu sampai Guan Ping sendiri nyaris dibanting. Ia juga selamat dari amukan Guan Xing, karena koleski novelnya sempat dikunci sebagai target.

Anak kuliah itu terduduk penat sementara Guan Yinping misuh-misuh sendiri. Tangannya tergenggam di samping sepertinya menghalau keinginan untuk menghajar tembok. Guan Ping tidak ragu mendekat setelah adik terakhirnya itu benar-benar telah stabil.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga emosimu, Yinping. Aku masih ingat, saat kau baru sekolah dasar, Guan Suo hampir patah tulang karena ulahmu. Aku tidak heran kalau seluruh temanmu—termasuk guru—bersikap manis padamu." Meski berusaha tidak ada intimidasi dalam ucapannya, kesan menggurui mampu lolos.

Jari-jari itu mengikuti pola keramik, tidak menyahut.

Guan Ping mengelus rambutnya. "Ada apa?"

"... aku punya pertanyaan."

"Tanyakan saja."

Dalam hati memanjatkan do'a, Guan Yinping rela mengerjakan tugas Kimia tanpa bantuan Guan Xing asalkan terkabul.

Seketika, Guan Ping disuguhi rupa haus jawaban. "Apa Ping pernah mencium atau dicium Xingcai?" seketika, pemuda dilanda asmara itu terpangah mendengar pertanyaan Guan Yinping yang terkenal polos dan suci—predikat itu harus dihapus secepatnya.

Ia kehabisan kata demi melihat tanda tanya menaungi kepala Guan Yinping, bingung harus menjawab apa. Berujung jujur karena diberi bogem yang sedia menghabisi apa saja.

"Ya, aku pernah mencium Xingcai sekali. Kenapa?" ia berhasil dihadang sebelum sempat melarikan diri.

"Di mana?"

"Di kening."

Kening sama dengan jidat. Jidat sama dengan Zhu Ran. Guan Yinping kukuh tidak cengar-cengir karena bayang-bayang Zhu Ran mencium keningnya mulai menyebar.

"Kenapa?"

"... katanya, sih, lebih romantis."

Guan Yinping punya pertanyaan baru: bolehkah ia salto mengelilingi rumah?

"Kalau cewek mencium cowok, apa itu aneh?"

Guan Ping terdiam sejurus, kelihatan sedang mengolah kata. "Yah, tidak masalah asalkan kau punya keberanian untuk melakukannya." Guan Ping tersenyum jahil, ingin menggoda tapi enggan karena takut terjadi apa-apa. Keheningan membaluti mereka berdua, tidak nyaman padahal lazimnya saling berkelakar.

"Apa ciuman itu penting?"

Betapa risih pendengaran Guan Ping seperti digelitik bulu ayam. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa salahnya? Itu tanda kasih sayang, 'kan?"

"... kalau tidak pernah berciuman tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Guan Ping menatap adiknya lamat-lamat. "Menurutku, ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekadar ciuman. Toh, setiap orang punya cara sendiri menyatakan kasih sayang mereka. Dan di mataku, Zhu Ran itu pacar yang baik."

Setangkai mawar merah mekar di ruang tengah.

Guan Yinping menggangguk saja, jari ramping itu mengelus pipi sepertinya menutupi malu. "Apa hubungan kalian langgeng?"

Wajah kalem yang menjawab. "Menurutmu?"

Bibir Guan Yinping terangkat mengikuti kakaknya. Setelah berterima kasih, ia berlari ke kamar dan kesengsem sendiri menerima pesan dari Zhu Ran. Tangannya tergerak untuk membalas beserta _emoticon_ penuh makna, tapi terhenti ketika akan menekan tombol _send_. Tombol itu bersikeras melarangnya seolah ia akan mendapat malapetaka jika melanggar. Menyerah, ia memilih meninju karung berisi kapas di sudut kamar. Untung Guan Ping sudah membawa lari benda-benda berharga.

 _'_ _Kamu kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?'_

Lima pukulan. Karung itu mulai koyak-koyak.

 _'_ _Tapi, kau tetap mau berpasangan denganku, 'kan?'_

Dua tendangan dari masing-masing sisi. Karung itu mulai menyerah.

 _'_ _Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, boleh?'_

Guan Yinping butuh sejibun karung demi memuaskan hasratnya.

* * *

Sebenarnya salah mengira suasana hati Guan Yinping membaik hanya karena berbunga-bunga berkat jawaban Guan Ping. Bukannya bertingkah layaknya hari biasa justru semakin melempem untuk mendekati Zhu Ran. Radius lima meter saja mengkerut sekecil curut, alhasil penggemar tinju ini jadi sangat gugup jika berdekatan dengan Zhu Ran. Padahal mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa canggung.

Dan malam ini mereka akan mengembara ditemani pancaran hangat rembulan.

"Kau marah?"

Kepala berlapis kulit bersemi itu bergerak kanan-kiri.

Guan Yinping tidak bisa menolak betapa elok senyum itu menghiasi wajah Zhu Ran. "Sungguh? Tapi tadi kau menghindariku. Jangan bilang sekarang juga."

Panggilan untuk berkumpul menyelamatkan Guan Yinping. Ia memperhatikan tangan hangat itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membawa menuju lapangan di mana seluruh murid berkerumun. Di sana ada Bao Sanniang menggaet manja lengan Guan Suo dan Guan Xing nampak ingin mengajak bergontok gadis asing di sisinya. Suatu rasa melipir ke hati tatkala menemukan Sun Shangxiang berpasangan bersama Lu Xun, bersedekap dengan air muka menahan berang.

"Aku menerimamu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu. Camkan itu!"

Lu Xun masih diam.

"Mana mungkin jodohku cowok cantik sepertimu."

Lu Xun mengangkat pandangan.

"Meski kau juga pemanah, jangan harap aku mau bersamamu. Ini cuma sementara."

Lu Xun sangat menyesali keputusannya mengajak Sun Shangxiang.

"Setiap tim terdiri dari dua pasangan? Apa-apaan itu?!"

Bao Sanniang mencak-mencak begitu meninggalkan jejak dari garis _start_. Syal hijau mencolok miliknya melambai pada dua orang di belakang, antara dihembus angin atau tingkahnya sepanjang perjalanan. Guan Suo awalnya nampak biasa saja, tapi lama-lama gusar juga karena salah satu guru nyaris dicakar. Mereka satu kelompok dengan Zhu Ran dan Guan Yinping yang kelihatannya adem ayem. Ia meminta pasangan itu untuk memimpin.

"Kau takut?"

Bagaimana bisa Guan Yinping takut jika ada Zhu Ran yang menuntunnya?

"Dingin, ya?"

Dusta, kehangatan menjalar bebas layaknya melewati konduktor.

"Gugup?"

Tepatnya, mereka berdua saling berbagi kegugupan.

Jalan yang dilalui cukup lebar, berumput, dan dihimpit pepohonan yang rindang. Terdengar gamblang curahan binatang malam, rasau mendayu gendang telinga. Kelompok mereka telah berjumpa tiga guru yang menyamar menjadi hantu, cukup menyeramkan. Genggaman kuat selalu menyelamatkan pita suara Guan Yinping, kengerian guru-guru itu selalu memicunya untuk berteriak. Kemudian mengambil langkah secepat mungkin tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Eh, mana Suo dan Bao Sanniang?"

Dan tahu-tahu, kelompok mereka terpencar menjadi dua.

"Setidaknya kita masih bersama. Iya, 'kan?"

Guan Yinping tersenyum lebar, bertekad tidak akan melepas tangan hangat itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa setiap kelompok terdiri atas dua pasangan?" Zhu Ran melanjutkan melihat air muka penasaran Guan Yinping. "Tahun sebelumnya, sekolah mengadakan jelajah malam setelah ujian. Ada satu pasangan—mereka pacaran—yang mendapat bencana malam itu. Mereka tidak sengaja berpisah, si gadis keluar dari jalur dan tersesat. Ia terus mencari jalan keluar hingga fajar datang. Si cowok yang mencari bantuan juga tidak mau menyerah.

"Sampai ia menemukan pacarnya tergeletak ... di depan sebuah beruang. Daging segar, mana mungkin beruang itu menolak. Mustahil seekor beruang setinggi nyaris tiga meter bisa dikalahkan seorang gadis biasa. Cowok itu marah dan menyerang beruang itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia hanya ingin membalas dendam. Dan ... ia pergi menjemput pacarnya di atas sana. Insiden itu masih diingat sampai sekarang."

Guan Yinping mengerjap tidak percaya. "Itu mengerikan."

Tiba-tiba dahinya disentil. "Dasar bodoh, jelas aku bohong."

"H-Hah?"

"Mana ada beruang di sini, ini kota. Kalaupun ada yang tersesat, mustahil sampai segitu. Payah, bisa-bisanya kamu percaya." Tanpa rasa bersalah, lelaki maniak api itu tertawa.

"Zhu Ran yang bodoh! Aku jadi takut ..." Sinar mata Guan Yinping melemah tapi rasa kesal terpampang di situ.

Kendati demikian, Zhu Ran menariknya untuk merapat. "Aku ada di sampingmu."

Tidak ada erangan ketika setiap genggaman saling menguat.

Mereka terus melangkah dan pohon-pohon mulai jarang. Bukit, seharusnya destinasi sudah nampak.

"Yinping, aku punya pertanyaan." Zhu Ran memandang lurus, tangan kirinya membawa penerangan dan satunya lagi menjaga keberanian Guan Yinping. "Kau kenapa hari ini? Tidak usah mengelak, aku mendengar teriakanmu pagi ini dan itu berarti masalah besar, benar? Biar kutebak, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan tadi sore? 'Fakta Berciuman'?"

Seorang pemanah tidak akan membiarkan bidikannya meleset.

"Apa aku benar?"

Anggukan tersebut membuat Zhu Ran tersenyum geli serta geleng-geleng kepala.

"Teman-temanku bercerita kalau ciuman itu sangat penting, dan otomatis jika tidak pernah berciuman itu sudah tidak saling suka lagi. Aku sempat berpikir Zhu Ran tidak menyukaiku lagi, apalagi ... Sun Shangxiang belakangan ini dekat denganmu. Tapi, Ping memberitahuku, tidak semua orang bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan itu. Setiap orang punya cara sendiri mencintai yang dikasihi, benar?"

Zhu Ran terkesiap, tidak menyangka Guan Yinping bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tambahan, Shangxiang tidak menyukaiku."

Mata bening terbelalak. "S-Sungguh?"

"Dia bertunangan dengan seorang pria. Shangxiang sendiri yang bercerita padaku."

Giliran Guan Yinping yang tersentak. Jadi ... selama ini ia sudah salah menilai gadis _tomboy_ nan ceria itu.

Rembulan menampakkan diri, memudahkan perjalanan mereka. Satu-dua menit ke depan, kesunyian menyelimuti mereka sampai tampak sebuah kuil kecil di pelupuk mata. Gembira, mereka berlarian ke sana. Lampu-lampu bergantungan menerangi kuil tua itu. Sebuah buku bersih tertidur bersama beberapa pulpen di atas meja. Guan Yinping berbalas pandang dengan Zhu Ran kemudian tersenyum kompak.

"Kita yang pertama. Sepertinya yang lain tersesat."

"Hush, jangan bilang begitu."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku penasaran," kata Zhu Ran sembari menulis namanya. "Apa bagimu ciuman itu penting, sampai kau bertingkah seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian memberi pulpen pada Guan Yinping, jemari mereka bertemu. "Aku merasa itu masalah besar."

Gadis itu baru menjawab setelah menulis namanya. "Aku hanya penasaran ... seperti apa rasanya dicium."

"Kau ... penasaran?"

Guan Yinping mengangguk malu.

"Sungguh?"

Tangan Zhu Ran tiba-tiba membingkai wajahnya, dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Zhu Ran menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti menolak objek lain. Mendapati kelakuan itu, Guan Yinping kikuk. Mungkin saja Zhu Ran bisa mendengar detak jantungnya secepat mobil balap, apalagi desahan napas hangat menabrak membuatnya gila.

Guan Yinping berasa memasuki komik _shoujo_ milik Bao Sanniang.

 ** _Cup_** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaah! Beraninya kau!"

 ** _Plak_** **!**

"Brengsek! Cowok kurang ajar! Mati sana!"

 ** _Duagh!_**

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak—Waaa!"

"Mati kamu! Beraninya merampas ciuman pertamaku!"

 ** _Bugh!_**

"Maaf! Aku minta maaf!"

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Zhu Ran mengajak Guan Yinping ke tempat spesial mereka. Pohon flamboyan itu berdiri kokoh seolah menunggu kedatangan mereka untuk mengukir kenangan baru. Antara takut dan senang, Guan Yinping menerima bantuan Zhu Ran menaiki pohon tersebut sampai di dahan yang nampak kuat dibebani bobot mereka. Duduk berdua, memandang arah yang sama, kemudian saling memberi senyum. Meski meleleh layaknya pedang ditempa, Guan Yinping yakin Zhu Ran pasti ingat kejadian satu itu.

"Seharusnya aku datang tepat waktu, jadi aku bisa menangkapmu pas jatuh."

"... aku tidak yakin." Kebanyakan cewek mendambakan hal itu tapi bisa jadi dahi Zhu Ran yang berkilau tapi mudah diserang menjelma jadi lebam dikarenakan Guan Yinping yang tidak bisa santai malah menonjok.

"Tempat ini sangat damai."

Nyaris.

Saat Guan Yinping perlahan bersandar di bahu Zhu Ran, teriakan sarat kutukan memotong momen indah tersebut bahkan Guan Yinping hampir terjungkal ke belakang, untung Zhu Ran tanggap. Tidak begitu jauh, dua orang murid berbeda kelamin sedang beradu mulut. Sun Shangxiang dengan murka membiarkan makian meluncur layaknya rudal. Lu Xun mulai memberontak, tidak ingin hanya memakan bulat pisuhan tersebut.

"Aku jadi kasihan ...," ungkap Guan Yinping. "Sebaiknya kita lerai."

Tangan Zhu Ran menahannya turun. "Tidak usah."

"Dengar, ya! Ciuman pertamaku itu seharusnya dengan Tuan Liu Bei, bukan dengan banci kayak kamu!"

Sakit. Sangat sakit karena Lu Xun bukanlah tipe melambai.

Sun Shangxiang terus mengungkit ciuman malam itu tanpa peduli kejadian itu tidak disengaja. Setelah saling menghujat tiga menit, Lu Xun bisa bernapas lega melihat Sun Quan mendekat mencari adiknya. Terpaksa diseret karena Sun Shangxiang belum puas, lucu menonton adik pertama Sun Ce itu kerepotan membawa satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarganya.

"Hei," Zhu Ran memakan jaraknya dengan Guan Yinping. "Sekarang sepi, lho ..."

"Terus?"

Guan Yinping payah berbohong, tersirat dari wajahnya ia tahu persis.

Zhu Ran mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dan meminum setengah. "Mau?" Guan Yinping menghabiskan sisanya tanpa menghiraukan larangan Guan Ping. Toh, kedua kakak lainnya juga sering melanggar dengan memuaskan hasrat di kantin sekolah. Sebuah jari menyentuh dagunya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Zhu Ran, entah kenapa ia malah salah fokus memandang dahi mulus lelaki itu.

"... apa?"

"Kita barusan berciuman, lho ..."

Setangkai mawar merah terjun dari langit dan jatuh di tangan Zhu Ran.

"Ber-ci-u-man?" Guan Yinping mengulang tidak percaya, menyentuh bibir sendiri.

"Ciuman tidak langsung. Astaga, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?"

Guan Yinping tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran. "Zhu Ran aku banting, ya?"

"Hah? Kejam!"

Murid kelas akhir itu tersenyum lebar dan menempelkan lengan mereka. Bibirnya mendekat dan berbisik pelan, menyatu dengan pasukan angin yang menerbangkan daun flamboyan yang berpisah dari sang ibu. Guan Yinping terdiam sesaat, mengolah setiap kata, dan wajahnya kian memerah setelah berhasil paham. Ia sudah menyiapkan dua buah bogem untuk meninju Zhu Ran, tapi berhenti tatkala sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di dahinya.

Untuk pertama kali, Zhu Ran menciumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Jadi, bagian mana yang sebaiknya aku cium?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Zhu Ran kok kesannya jadi mesum gitu, ya ...**

 **Request dari seorang teman sesama Author. Segera diselesaikan karena ditagih. Iya, ditagih orang lain TT**

 **... gak tau kenapa dahinya Zhu Ran bikin Author terpesona~**

 **Romansa menggelikan, ya?**


End file.
